


Visiting

by timelodge



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat disguising himself as wh, M/M, Sorry guys, but it is 4:30 in the morning so ill probably edit and add more after i rest, first chapter is a little short, tryna find out some juicy details, what a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelodge/pseuds/timelodge
Summary: Black Hat always knew when people would commit acts behind his back; easily and near perfectly assume their thoughts on him. Although, while it was much easier in his own house and business, people learned to hide things. To get away with things. Most of the time it was minimalistic things; candy stashes, things broken on little traipses through the house.But when Flug becomes distant and dull, Black Hat decides to take it into his own hands to figure out what he's hiding.(this work is currently being revised for a re-upload and re-take on the series.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a-spoonful-of-creatures on tumblr. Check my account out to request a drawing or fic, or just to chat!

Black Hat always knew when people would commit acts behind his back; easily and near perfectly assume their thoughts on him. Although, while it was much easier in his own house and business, people learned to hide things. To get away with things. Most of the time it was minimalistic things; candy stashes, things broken on little traipses through the house. 

But something was off recently. Flug had gone distant, not even a hint of enthusiasm in his voice when working or presenting his inventions to his boss. Not to say he should care, but he did- uh, for business of course.

Black Hat stepped into the lab ceremoniously. As the heavy metal doors closed behind him, Flug blinked in response. He looked up eventually, not surprised by who it was. The click of his heels was unmistakable- a tornado siren in the eye of the storm.  
That is, when he _wanted_ to be heard.  
“Sir,” Flug greeted nonchalantly.  
“Doctor,” was the reply as a gloved, dark hand was rested on his desk. “I will be having my… brother visit. Do humor him. I believe you two will get along quite.. finely.”  
“Wait, what?” Flug retorted. _brother_? What the hell?  
“..’Born’, as your kind says? Created, ah. Created from positive, and I, negative. His business is in town and though how… dastardly it is, I have offered out of the kindness of my hat, my hospitality. White Hat”  
Flug furrowed his brows. While this sounded ominous, he knew better than to question his boss.  
“Yes, sir.”

As Black Hat left, Flug failed to notice his clone ray (a not-so-successful invention. It worked, sure, but it wasn’t the biggest hit with clients.)

-

As Blackhat chuckled to himself- quite literally- as he adorned a white suit and hat. He did not switch his monocle, but none of them had actually met White Hat, so how would they know?

He admitted, while still dashing, black was more his color. White, too bright.

He looked at his clone, his carbon copy. Fucking _astonishing_.  
He wasted no time flattering himself. Well, both ‘himselves’.

He looked at himself in his full mirror. He cracked a smile. He was so sinister, and such a good actor! If it was for such evil purposes, he supposed he could shift it into a warm smile. All in the act.

 

-

Dementia looked at the white-clad man, bored.  
“So you’re a goody-goody?” she questioned. “That’s boring. I like Black Hat. He’s… scary! Keeps you on edge! It’s sexy as hell.”  
Black Hat grunted. “I’d prefer you didn’t talk about my… brother in that manner.”  
Dementia rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. The clone walked about occasionally. While he could get away with having him around more, it wasn’t necessary. It wouldn’t exactly be out of character for Black Hat to be annoyed by such… heroic beings.

As he ‘introduced’ himself to 5.0.5., he was pulled into a very warm, welcoming, _sweet_ hug. He gingerly patted the bear’s back, trying to preserve his façade.  
The bear swayed a bit, and eventually set him down while receiving a light grunt from the man. 

-

Now to ‘meet’ Flug.  
He stepped into the lab, a bit more character to the clicks of his heels; light, not the normal intimidation.  
Flug peeked up, and stood. He straightened his coat and held his hand out.  
Black Hat shook his hand warmly. An easy task; Years of business proved its social skills.  
“You must be Flug.”  
“And you, White Hat.”

Flug smiled slightly under his bag. Hopefully a kind soul, more patient with him than his boss was.

Black Hat almost chuckled.


	2. revision announcement

Hello everyone! as you can probably tell, I've deleted the second chapter to this series, and will be revising and reworking the whole series to hopefully make it better quality, longer, and more interesting. Thank you so much! I will link the revised series here once it is up. I've been hoping to remake it for a bit now, but I just recently was able to save up to buy a laptop so now I can work with more ease. Expect different things in the revision !

EDIT: Here is the first chapter!!!

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/13467633/chapters/30875004


End file.
